Marinette of the Miraculous, Adrien of the Akuma
by elliebelliegirl
Summary: Every eldest daughter in the Cheng family takes up the helm of Ladybug when they turn sixteen. Every eldest son in the Agreste family takes up the helm of Hawkmoth, until now.
1. The Beginning

Every eldest female member of the Cheng family took up the name Ladybug once they turned 16. Exactly a week after their 16th birthday they had to be betrothed and ready to be the Captain of the Miraculous, a trade ship. So far, there had been 47 Captain Ladybugs. Their nemesis, Captain Hawkmoth of the Akuma, most definitely a pirate ship, was also a name passed down. He enjoyed attacking the Miraculous and stealing their supplies. Marinette Dupain Cheng's 16th birthday is coming up. Currently, however, she is stuck in the cargo hold waiting for an attack to be over.

OoOoO

Marinette was definitely bored. She wished she could go out to the deck, but her mother had forbidden her. How long could the other crew fight before the captain defeated them? Her mother, Sabine, was the captain of the mighty Miraculous. Sabine was also the current Ladybug, the 47th to bear the title. Marinette couldn't wait to be the next. She listened for the telltale noises of battle, but surprisingly heard nothing.

A knock on the trapdoor startled Marinette. She didn't dare open it until the whisper "Girl! It's Alya, Mari…" It's safe. Ladybug saved us." Alya was Marinette's companion in life. When they were 5, Ladybug the 46th sailed to the city of Paris. Marinette had run of to play when she came across Alya with her three sisters. Nora had trained them to steal since their parents died of fever, and when Marinette showed up back at the Miraculous with four new crew members, they were taken in happily and fit right in.

Marinette flew right into Alya's arms once their were in their quarters. "I'm so glad your safe, Alya. What even happened? Ladybug showed up and threw me into the hidden compartment."

Alya immediately went into extreme detail. "Well, our rivals, the Akumas? They turn up right behind us, jump on board, and start swinging swords everywhere. Nora, well, did the Noraist thing a Nora can do. She sat on at least three of them. Ella and Etta played up the twin act. Chloe yodeled. A lot. My ears are ringing. Alix and Kim fought well, Max distracted them, Ms Bustier and Mr Damocles probably bored some to death. The rest were hiding, but Nino, Oh Mari, he jumped right in! Didn't even think! He's going to die from that stupidity one day!"

Marinette knew Alya and Nino were just jumping around over having a relationship, so she comforted Alya to the best of her ability. "Alya! Nino is an excellent swordsman!He can defend himself. He has handled a lot worse in his life than a few pirates, of course."

OoOoO

Marinette had actually recruited Nino too. Her grandmother had brought them to Paris again to get more supplies. Marinette and Etta ran away to explore. When they got to the woods, they found a boy, malnourished and suffering from thirst. The girls quickly brought him to the ship where he ate and drank and told them his story.

His mother had died, and she had been the one who provided for the family of 7 kids. She had a job and Nino's father parented and cooked. When the hunger got to be too much, Nino got his father a job mining and ran away, hoping they would have more food with him out of the way.

Once on the ship he discovered music, swords, and Alya, which basically took up his life. Alya knew about his sacrifice because Etta had been there and she told her sisters everything. Alya basically adopted Nino after she found out.

Ayla finally finished describing the fight, ending with "Your mom swung in on a new yoyo I made, beat them up, threw them back, and swung out again!" Marinette giggled. Alya was a mechanic, and was immensely proud when an invention worked. Sabine loved the trademark Ladybug weapons, including a razor sharp fan that shot poison darts to reinforced yoyos with incredible flexibility and length. All had the tell-tale Ladybug design: red with black spots.

Marinette, now fully caught up on the events of the fight, decided to go up to the deck. Nino and Chloe were telling a very interesting story to the twins. Marinette and Alya smiled at the sight. Nino looked up and saw them. "And that was when two lovely ladies walked in!" Chloe followed his line of vision and snorted. "TELL US MORE! TELL US MORE!" the twelve year old twins shouted. Etta saw Marinette and yelled "ELLA! MARI AND ALYA ARE HERE!" The identical sisters threw themselves at Marinette.

OoOoO

Chloe's mother had come to the Miraculous during a storm. She had just been through a shipwreck, and was definitely pregnant. When Sabine found her, she was about to give birth. Sabine brought Audrey back to the Miraculous, where she gave birth to Chloe and died. Marinette had been born a few months earlier, and they grew up like sisters. To them, they were sisters anyway.

"Mari's here!" Chloe sounded bored. "We just went through a battle, but who cares as long as MARI's here?'' Nino gasped. She snorted again and burst out laughing. "Ugh, you guuuys, I don't mean it. C'mon, you know me better than anyone."

Marinette giggled. Nino was so gullible sometimes. "Chloe, what story was that?" Chloe rolled her eyes. "Mari, you know perfectly well what story that was."

Chloe was right. Marinette did know. "The Legend of Ladybug?" she asked. "The Legend of Ladybug." Chloe confirmed. Ella and Etta shouted "IT"S THE BEST STORY EVER! DON'T MAKE FUN OF IT!"

This opinion wasn't new. The twins wanted that story at breakfast, during breaks, at lunch, a dinner, and as a bedtime story. Ella loved the romance, like Alya, while Etta loved the fighting scenes and bloody betrayals, like Nora.

To be honest, Marinette couldn't blame them. It was her favorite story to tell. "Well, we were up to the part when the first Hawkmoth stabbed the second baby Ladybug while Captain Ladybug the First was sleeping."

Alya shuddered. "Well, they won't kill our Ladybug! Or our next Ladybug, for that matter.'' They all glanced at Marinette. "I love that attitude!'' said Sabine, materializing behind them. Nino jumped. Chloe squealed, but the twins, Alya, and Marinette were fine.

"In fact, we can tell the story tonight! We will be arriving at Paris tonight. After we finish trading, we can tell stories around a fire!" the Captain said. "Marinette, can you make dinner?" "Of course Maman!" Dinner was probably going to be Ladybug themed.


	2. The Legend of Ladybug

**Before you begin reading, thank you for reading! Please fav, follow, or review! **

Marinette was serving lasagna, which was red, hence a ladybug, when Ella and Etta decided they wanted the Legend of Ladybug then, and not to wait until after everyone was finished eating and settled.

"Pleeaaase, Mari! We want it noooow!" they said, whiny as could be, using their ultimate weapon: their eyes. They knew Marinette couldn't resist their puppy dog eyes. Marinette finished serving, sat down and said "Fine. A story during dinner never hurt anyone!" She began.

OoOoO

_Bridgette stood on the deck of her new ship, ruffling her little daughter's head and pondering what she would call her new sea vessel. Her husband Felix had just bought it for her, as it had been her dream for years. "Tikki, I might as well name it after you. The Tikki, how does that sound?" Tikki giggled and cooed. _

"_I had a name in mind.." said a familiar voice. Felix walked out of the shadows, startling both girls. "Tikki's birth was miraculous, right?" he grinned. "We almost lost the both of you, yet you are still here. Perfect name. The_ Miraculous_. What do you think?" _

_Bridgette beamed. "I love it! What do you think, Tikki?" Tikki gurgled. "I'll take that as a yes." Felix laughed. _

OoOoO

"Wait! Marinette!" Ella yelled. "You're telling it wrong!" Marinette frowned. She was? What was wrong? "They haveta kiss after every sentence!" Ella shouted before she collapsed in a fit of giggles. _Oh_. Ella loved it when Marinette made it mushy. "NOOO!" Etta shouted. "They needa break up and kill each other more!"

"Ella, Etta, I'm gonna tell it the way it was told to me. Besides, you can tell the story however you

want when you're older. Okay?"

Marinette went on with the story.

_OoOoO_

_Bridgette and Tikki sailed for months. One day, Felix came aboard when they stopped in Paris. He wanted to see them, he said. Tikki was almost one, and he hadn't seen her since she was one __**month**__. He missed Bridgette too. _

_As he held Tikki, Felix murmured small whispers to his daughter. Bridgette thought nothing of it. She was busy making dinner. As the small family sat down for the meal, Felix brought out a necklace. He said "This is for my little girl, to show her she means so much to me, even if I aren't here much to show it." _

OoOoO

"Awww!" Ella and Rose said. "SO cute!" Rose squealed. "Shut up!" yelled Etta. "It's almost at the gorey part!"

"Right…" Marinette trailed off. "Anyway!"

OoOoO

"_Aww!" squealed Bridgette. "That's so sweet!" Tikki grinned at her mother and giggled. Felix cooed at his daughter. _

_Later that night, Bridgette put Tikki in her bassinet and went to bed herself. "Tomorrow is you birthday, little one." she mumbled before sleep took her away. _

_A few hours later, she woke up to the sound of footsteps. Bridgette turned her head towards the sound, only to see Felix leaning over Tikki, shining dagger in his hand. "Noo!" she screamed. Felix glanced at her, startled, and cut Tikki across her eyebrow, the blade sinking in at the middle of the cut. _

_Bridgette kicked and punched, yelling at the top of her lungs. "You dare kill my precious child? Who do you think you are? Who are you, Felix, I don't know anymore!" She took his dagger, and watched as he ran back to land. "That's right you coward!" she screamed. Bridgette looked over at Tikki, examining the cut. "You'll be okay, bug." she murmured, hugging the baby to her chest._

OoOoO

Etta screamed "That's what I'm talking about! YEAH!" Ella shushed her.

OoOoO

_As time passed, she put up Wanted posters, plastered with Felix's face condemning him with the crime of attempted murder. She threw her wedding ring away. Bridgette sewed to pass time and to sell. She called Tikki, her little optimist spitfire, her lucky ladybug. Bridgette and Tikki made ladybug dresses and outfits to match. _

_Tikki shared her mother's blue eyes and dark hair. She knew where her scar came from. Tikki eventually married a nice boy named Plagg who came to live with the duo on the ship. Tikki took Bridgette's place as Captain, only she had a new name and outfit to go with it. The first Captain Ladybug vowed to find her father. _

_One night, Felix came aboard dressed in a butterfly themed costume. He said he was Hawkmoth, there to talk to Bridgette about her husband. They had no idea who he was until he took out a dagger to match Bridgette's. _

_They threatened to kill him. Tikki had turned her ship into a cargo ship, she traded and brought people things they didn't have, but they still had weapons. _

_Hawkmoth said he had bought another ship. He called it the Akuma. Hawkmoth carried on, saying he would never rest until Bridgette and her family were dead._

_Bridgette scoffed and threw him off the 'Miraculous'._

OoOoO

Marinette finished up with the story. By the time she was done, never mind this was the shortened version, everyone was listening with their plates empty.

Ella and Etta cheered, happy with the storytelling. The twins went to help Sabine, Tom, and Nora with the dishes leaving the teenagers at the table.

Kim, Max, Nino, Ivan, and Nathaniel were placing bets on who would win in a race: Kim or Alix. Meanwhile, Alix, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, and Sabrina were doing the same thing. Chloe and Alya were talking in the corner, probably about their crushes.

Lila, Kagami, and Luka hadn't shown up for dinner, but Ms. Bustier, Mrs. Mendaliev, and Mr. Damocles had. They were conversing about the kid's educations.

Marinette sighed. She would probably join Alya and Chloe, though she knew what they would say.


End file.
